Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi, a young prince, is a thing of beauty and has caught the attention of many. But this has angered Venus and she wants Yami and Aqua to do something about it. But when they see him for the first time, they don't plan to do much of anything to him.
1. Meeting His So Called Fate

Zypher: And here we are with our second myth based story. This time with Yami and Yugi. If you liked the last one, I know you will enjoy this one. Anyways, -opens the book- let's start shall we.

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Yugioh or the myth of Cupid and Psyche (that includes anything that's a part of the story) or else I'll be rich just by combining the two together.

* * *

Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price

Chapter 1

* * *

In a land not far away, where gods watched over the people, there was a king and queen who had two daughters and one son. The two daughters were so beautiful, no words could describe them but their son, who was the youngest of the three, leaves people breathless with his handsome beauty.

From all over the kingdom and from other kingdoms as well, tourists wander away from their daily tasks just to catch a glimpse of him. Every time he was seen, the whispers flew and so did the rumors. Some say he was like a male version of the goddess Venus. Others say he was a whole new god entirely and because he was never taken by someone as of yet, made him just as better as Venus.

Because of these rumors, Venus' temples and shrines were ignored for the people wished to see the prince more than they were to pray and care for them. And that annoyed her. Especially since no one never came to clean them, making them become nothing but ruins.

Everyday when the prince leaves the palace, he is followed by many admirers and he was always seen coming back with trinkets and flowers from his many worshippers and admirers. All this glory made the goddess Venus furious and jealous.

"Who is the mortal child that dares seduce my worshippers with just a glance? Only I am able to have such glory and enjoy their sacrifices that is left for me." she said as she paced through her throne room.

"This is ridiculous! I was the one who won the golden apple! I'm supposed to be the most beautiful person in the whole universe and no one is to take that away from me! I'll make sure this little brat is dealt with so I can have my role as most beautiful person once again! He'll wish he was as ugly as a piece of garbage when I'm done with him." she hissed, other malicious thoughts running through her mind.

At once and not a minute later, she sent for her son, Yami, the annoying brat with his dragon, Aqua, who spends most of their time breaking up marriages and ruining many people's lives with their trusty bow and arrows. (Shoulder Devil: Or with a nip on the butt from Aqua. Zypher: Will you get out of here! I'm reading! -Shoulder Devil leaves- Now, as I was saying...)

She knew they will enjoy tormenting the young prince with their tricks. "Dear, I know how much your mommy means to you," she started and that only got an amusing snort from Aqua. She gave him a wary glance.

"There's a horrid child out there that has a cult bigger than mine. I want you both to go down there and make him fall in love with the most ugly, despicable, horrid man that lives." she said, giving them each a kiss on their cheek and they soon flew off, ready to do their mother's bidding. But they don't know just what they're getting themselves into.

* * *

Back in the palace, Yugi, the young and handsome prince, was just about tired and annoyed with all the unwanted attention he was getting from random people. They always watched him but they never dare speak to him, not even to ask him out. Even the visiting kings, princes and princesses don't even talk with him.

What made him more annoyed was that his sisters have already found husbands, of royalty of course, and has moved out already. Without no one to speak to other than his parents, he became secluded, alone and depressed and began to hate the glorious beauty that he was given if it wasn't even helping him, only making things worse.

He soon fell ill and nothing, not even the presence of his parents made him feel any better. As the days go by, his father started to worry and went to the oracle of Apollo, hoping to see if this was something done by the gods' anger. He pleaded to the oracle when his dear son would find a husband or a wife that will suit him. This is what the oracle told him:

_Dress up the boy for his wedding now  
Take him to a mountain's lofty brow.  
No mortal man will Yugi wed  
Two evil beasts shall claim his bed.  
This devil's winged and carries arms  
Not even the gods escape their charms.  
Jupiter loathes this flying blight  
And Hell itself can't stand the sight._

The king, usually a calm and understanding guy, was very upset with this news of the fate of his son. But he knew he couldn't waste time brooding over Yugi's fate - the oracle had to be obeyed. Poor Yugi's wedding seemed to be more like a funeral, like everyone knew that his death was to soon come after his wedding.

The young prince was in tears and the people who always wished to watch him now stood at the edges of the streets, mourning him as the procession continued up towards the mountain.

As they were getting closer to the mountain, Yugi looked to his parents, seeing they were crying that such a fate was placed upon him. "Do not worry about me. It was too late for me anyway. I should say that you should've stopped the people when they started treating me like a god but it was too late. This is Venus' punishment for trying to take what belongs to her." Yugi said but stood proudly. "But I'm actually looking forward to meeting my husband or wife though, even if they are the destroyer of the world." he continued.

He said all of this bravely, although he wasn't really believing this himself. He marched up to the top of the hill, where his parents had to leave him and his mother started to cry, her husband holding her as he watched Yugi leave them forever.

Soon, everyone left and his parents, when they got back, locked up the palace, now dejected and sad, loosing their only son to this horrible fate while his sisters were able to marry wealthy husbands.

* * *

Yugi was now alone, sitting on the hilltop, trembling as tears spilled from his eyes. Slowly, a breeze started blowing and played with his coat before lifting him up from the ground gently and carried him to the valley below.

He was placed down delicately in a forest glade on a soft, grassy bank with flowers all abloom around him. It was so beautiful and cool here that he started to feel much better than when he was back in the palace and soon fell asleep in the soft grass.

When he woke up a few hours later, he knew he will have to get going and started walking through the forest. He soon came up to a river that was too wide for him to cross so he followed it, coming upon a wondrous palace. It was so much more beautiful than his father's, as if it was meant for a god.

The doors were wide open, as if anticipating he was coming and he was drawn to it. He walked inside and gasped at its splendor. The floors were decorated with the most wonderful mosaics and the walls, oh the walls he thought, was made from blocks of gold.

He could never imagined himself having such a wonderful place and was tempted to leave just for courtesy but he couldn't seem to leave, only explore it even more. As he looked inside each room, it was richly furnished with the best of furniture and so many treasures unimaginable was there to see.

_'Or steal if someone else from outside finds out about this wonderful place.'_ he thought. As he continued to walk, he saw no sign of a guard or servant anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a soft, female voice speak to him and he looked everywhere to find who spoke.

"Are you surprised with what you see? This, all the treasures, even this palace, is yours. Why not go to your bedroom and rest your weary body? When you wake, a bath will be drawn and your wedding banquet shall be ready just for you." The girl said. He knew he could never resist an invitation such as this.

This glorious palace, belonging to him. It seems as if it was nothing but a dream but he knew it wasn't. He soon found his bedroom and was appaled at its sheer size. He was even more amazed to find wardrobes cluttered with beautiful clothing, and all his size no less.

He laid down on the bed, heart filled with happiness as he laid down and soon dozed off again. When he woke up later, he found he was being undressed by unseen hands and led to his waiting bath.

He was washed with so much care that he thought that they were treating him like a delicate figurine. He was out of bath soon after and dressed in a wonderful wedding coat and pants, all a royal blue and he was led down to the table where a chair stood in front of it.

He sat down and soon, the invisible servants brought in one after another delicious platter of food and he smiled with glee as he tried each platter of the wonderful smelling food, taking a sip of the wine that was left as well.

When he was done with his meal, it was taken away, once again by unseen hands and music started to play calmly through the room. It was soon joined by an invisible choir and he listen quietly, comfortable in his seat.

Once the performance was done. He thanked them for the performance and went back into his room to get ready for bed. He undressed and sliped into bed quietly, falling sleep, now at ease. He didn't know who was coming though.

A figure entered his room quietly and walked over to the large curtain that covered the bed. He removed it out of the way and looked down to the sleeping boy with a small smile on his face. _'So beautiful.'_ he thought as he laid down in the bed with him, being propped up by his arms.

He gently caressed Yugi's cheek and down his neck to his small shoulders. "Such a wonderful gift I have been given. No god or goddess coud give me a more wonderful being to share my bed." he said as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Yugi woke up slightly from the ghostly kiss and tried to see who was in his bed with him. But the figure covered his eyes gently and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, so sensually that it made Yugi shiver with rising pleasure. "Who are you?" he asked quietly, hoping that it was his husband.

"You will know in good time, little one. For now, let's spend the night together. Just you and me." he said as he caressed Yugi's cheek once more. He nodded and the figure smiled once more. "But I wish of just one request from you." he said again and Yugi wondered what it could be.

"Yes?" he questioned calmly. "I want you to keep your eyes closed during our time together. I do not want you to see me just yet." he said and Yugi nodded and the man lifted his hand, seeing Yugi's eyes were still closed.

**_(Zypher: This will be the start of a lemon, if you don't like then leave now cause there will be more to come)_**

He sat up and removed the blanket off Yugi's lithe form and almost licked his lips as seeing his wonderful body unclothed for the first time since watching him. He caressed Yugi's chest lightly, running his hands over him and gaining pleased moans from the boy underneath him.

He soon leaned down and kissed him softly on his lush pink lips and almost groaned at the young prince's sweet taste. He released him from the kiss and started placing kisses down his body, causing him to moan louder.

Yugi was in a different place of mind. This unknown person was loving like he always wanted to be. His rational mind thought this was wrong but it seemed this mysterious person was waiting for him and only him.

He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't want to ruin this glorious moment too soon by taking a glimpse of the man who he hoped was his husband and not some person that has found their way here.

The being above him continued with his teasing and taunting of his heated flesh, hand running just below where he wanted to be touched the most. Yugi pleaded softly and he complied, rubbing his thumb along the slit of his exposed and hardened erection and causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Please...more." Yugi said and he complied once more, pumping him oh so gently, relishing in the boy's pleas and moans.

When he was close to release, he let him go and Yugi whined, trying to get him to continue. "No no, little one. I have something much more in store for you." he said, with a thought, removing his own clothes as well.

Soon, the figure started preparing Yugi gently with his lubricated fingers, stopping every time he herd the boy whimper in pain When he stretched out enough to his liking, he removed his fingers and prepared himself before entering him slowly and easily so he wouldn't hurt him more than he had to.

Yugi whimpered lightly from the signs of pain he felt but it was soon gone and he lifted his arms, finding the body above him and wrapped his arms around the figure's neck. He so desperetely wanted to open his eyes but the figure only laughed each time he tried and covered his eyes before he could get a glance. "Don't worry, you will see me soon but not tonight." he said and Yugi only nodded and started to moan as he started to thrust inside of him.

The figure continued to make love with him so gently and with care, of course, until Yugi pleaded for him to go faster and hader which he did. Throughout their lovemaking, Yugi thought he heard the distinct sound of wings rustling but he thought of it to only be the curtain that was shielding this passionate scene moving. Soon enough, he cried out as he reached completion, being joined by the low tone voice of his betrothed as he felt warmth rush through him.

_**(Zypher: End of the scene. Now let's continue shall we)**_

They both panted hard, both never feeling such completion. The figure pulled out of him slowly, really wanting to stay joined with him but settled with lying down next to Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes slightly but didn't dare to turn his head for fear that this was only another dream. "That was so wonderful." he said softly.

The figure beside him nodded and leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek before covering them both up. "Yes it was and this won't be the only time we will be joined in such intimacy. I will come back again." he said and Yugi nodded as the recesses of sleep soon caught up with him and he fell into a deep sleep, smiling lightly as he felt an arm wrap around him.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed and sighed lightly, thinking it was all nothing but a dream. But then he remebered that the mysterious man did say he was coming back again tonight so he only hoped it was true.

He was blindly unaware, though, that someone was watching him from above, along with another. _'Do not worry my sweet boy, I am not a dream or an apparition. I will come back and hopefully when it comes for time to see both of us, you will not fear because of our rank.'_ he thought, white wings rustling behind him when the strap of his quiver rubbed against them lightly.

* * *

Zypher: -closes the book- And that's only the first chapter. There is three more left before this story is completely done. I hoped you enjoyed the first and is eagerly waiting for the next. See you soon.

Note: Yes, the mysterious person was Yami. Just wanted to let you know before you come trying to kill me because you thought I was making Yugi have an affair with someone that isn't Yami nor Aqua.


	2. Yugi's Sisters Arrival

Zypher: And here we are with the next installment of this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well. -opens book to read more to the readers-

Note for Warrior Nun: I already have the name of the child but I always like to twist things to my liking so I may keep it the same or change it. But if you have any suggestions, I would love to know them.

* * *

Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day, Yugi went to enjoy more that the palace had to offer him and that night, while he was in bed and it was quite dark from the curtains that surrounded his bed, his mysterious husband came once again and he was glad cause he had thought that it was all nothing but a wet dream as the day went by. And the third day it went just the same.

Soon, it became like a routine to the young prince, having people, although invisible, to talk with and his wonderful husband, whom he had yet to see, coming in every night to make passionate love with. It was just so wonderful to him.

But as his glorious life in his new home continue, back at the palace, his parents continue to mourn for their lost, thinking that Yugi was now dead by the evil beasts that the oracle had told the king about. Yugi's sisters, Anzu and Mai, heard about the news and left their disgusting, ugly husbands to comfort their mom and dad.

* * *

That night, Aqua came to visit Yugi and gave him a warning. "Dear love of ours, I have come here with a warning. Soon your sisters will come, trying to look for you. If they find you, you will be in deathly danger. If they find the rock where the West Wind carried you to us, even if you hear their voices, do not listen. Don't even look up to see them." he told him. Yugi, already in love with both of them just from their visits alone, promised him that he will do as he said for fear that he may lose their trust and he didn't want that.

But the next day didn't go so well for him for he sat, weeping at the thought of not seeing his sisters ever again, not even to speak with them to put them at ease with their thoughts that he might be dead. As night fell, he was still in tears as he sat in bed and this time, he had the honor of both coming to him.

They were saddened to see their wonderful prince cry and Aqua brought him into a light hug. "Dear angel of our hearts, what is it that makes you cry such tears of sorrow?" he asked. "I wish to see my sisters just this once but I wish not to disobey your words." Yugi said softly.

"Are you sure this is all and nothing else? We do not want nothing to happen to you and your sisters will be the cause of it all." Yami said as he stroked Yugi's head. "I know but still, it's heartbreaking to know that they are doing everything they can to find me. They must be saddened to hear that I am gone and my parents may think I'm dead." Yugi said before looking up, not seeing their faces but knew they were there.

"Oh please, I ask of you both, please let me go and see my sisters just this once. I promise to not do anything that will reveal you both to them." Yugi pleaded. They didn't want to see him sad but they also didn't want him to get caught up with seeing his sisters too much for the sake that they won't try anything to make him reveal who they are, which Yugi doesn't even know himself.

"Ok, we will let you see your sisters but we warn you, you will live to regret this for they may try time and again to make you reveal what we look like. And if they find out, we can never return to your bed." Yami said.

"I swore to myself that I have no desire to see how you both look like. I love you both so much that I even wouldn't swap your kisses with those of the Love God or his partner. It would be nice to know how the facade of my two wonderful husbands look like but if it will cause me to lose you both, I would die a thousand deaths as punishment for making you two leave because of my mistake of revealing your looks to someone such as my sisters." Yugi said faithfully.

"And seeing as you both are in a good mood now, I wish to ask you of one more thing. Can you please tell the West Wind to let my sisters down gently so they will not get hurt." Yugi said calmly, wrapping his arms around Aqua's neck and kissed along the shell of his ear, causing him to purr. Both, never able to resist his charm or his gentle voice, agreed to do as he asked. They always promised to give what he asked and, like always, left before dawn.

* * *

His sisters soon arrived at their transport area and the West Wind, having to obey Yugi under his husbands' order, gently took them down the mountain to where he was waiting. There was much hugging and kissing as the three siblings were reunited once again.

"Oh, Yugi! How we missed you so. Our mother and father has been depressed and crying very much, thinking that you were dead and away from this world, up into the heavens." Anzu, the second youngest, had said as she gave her brother another loving hug.

"No, I actually have been living a great life ever since I was brought here. I was even married to a great man and even his friend when I arrived here. Come, I wish to show you my new palace." Yugi said with glee as he led his sisters to the palace.

But as they got there, Yugi inviting them for dinner and a bath, their happiness and joy for seeing their brother again soon turned into jealousy from seeing the beautiful place he was now living in. _'I wonder how beautiful his royal husbands looks like?'_ They thought with envy. _'I bet they're much better than ours.'_

Anzu, always the curious of the three, asked about his husbands. "Who are your new husbands? How are they like?" she asked. Yugi, wanting to stay loyal to his husbands, made up a lie although he wasn't the best at doing such but what he told them worked just good enough. "They're both wonderful men. They even own a pet wolf. They're always out on hunting trips so they're never here much." Yugi said, glad that his sisters seem to buy it.

But that didn't stopped their questioning but when it started to get a little too personal for his liking, he gave them a few of his gems as a presents and shooed them out before he could let something slip since he wasn't at all an experienced liar.

They left with jealousy streaming through their veins and the West Wind carried them back to the drop-off point. They started heading back to the parents palace, taking all the way. "How dare him? He's our little brother and yet, he gets a better palace and even a better husband out of all things. Two no less! I bet his is better than ours." Anzu said. "Mine is nothing but a old, ugly fool!" she said with anger.

"You think you have it worse? I feel like I'm nothing but a nurse to my husband! I don't even remember the last time we had fun at night. I bet our little brother has been having a grand time with his new, gorgeous husbands!" Mai, the oldest, said with more envy. They both soon agreed that it wasn't right for their younger brother to have such glorious gifts, a possibly gorgeous husband and hustling them out of his palace when he was bored with seeing them and giving them mangy gems for a present. "He needs to be taken down a peg or two. How about we work together to bring him down to the shoddy life he should be living?" Mai asked and Anzu agreed.

They went back to the palace and told their parents they tried hard to find Yugi but to no luck and soon left back to their husbands, taking their rage, envy and jealousy with them. They agreed to join back when one of them thought of a vicious plan to destroy Yugi, one that includes his demise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi's husbands tried to warn him again about his sisters. "I know you wish for them to come over again but you must be wary, for they will try to force you into taking a glimpse of our faces and this you cannot do, especially since you are with child now!" Aqua said. Yugi's eyes were wide with wonder. "But how? I am a male and only women can have children." Yugi said.

"We know that but we love you to much to not have the chance to start our own family so we will tell you this secret and you cannot tell anyone else. We can use magic and since we don't want to change you into a female so you can bare children, we used a different method that may be just as easy as being a female. This will also prevent your sisters from finding out more than they need to know. When they ask about your stomach, do not tell them that you are with child. If you keep this secret, our child will be immortal." Yami said.

Yugi was so excited with this new information. Yes, his mom never told him much about the birds and the bees but he knows he may know enough from what his sisters told him once before. He caressed his stomach lightly and giggled with glee as he felt the bulge of his new child who will be a god or goddess. Yami and Aqua smiled and soon indulged themselves with the pleasure of Yugi's body which he gladly agreed to with open arms.

* * *

As the next day came, his sisters were on their way. Yami and Aqua once again begged for him to not see his sisters for they were his enemies which makes them their enemies as well for they could ruin their whole life with their dastardly tricks. But Yugi told them that he could be trusted, showing them that yesterday.

Not wanting to make him to cry by putting more pressure onto the matter, they let him go to meet his sisters once again, reminding him to not tell them about their child. He placed a kiss on their lips, telling them that he will be fine and left once more.

They only watched, praying that his sisters won't do anything to make him reveal their secret.

* * *

Anzu and Mai, with eagerness and a plan most foul, jumped off the rock that led to Yugi's waiting spot. The West Wind, still hesitating on whether to just let them drop to their death, caught them and gently took them down to where Yugi was waiting. They wondered about the huge bulging of his stomach and started to question about it.

"Now Yugi, how could you lose your great figure that fast?" Anzu asked. "Guess I was just eating a little too much but you know how great the food is." Yugi said as they walked toward the palace once more.

"Are you sure? We know that you can't have that much of an appetite. The only time we would hear of someone having a large appetite is if they are used to eating large amounts of food or if the person is a woman who is pregnant and we know that can't be possible." Mai said.

Yugi only nodded, not speaking. They continued to talk with him about random things, worming their way into his trust and confidence which will make it easier for them to enact his downfall.

After a glorious dinner and a nice bath, Anzu and Mai started to pressure him with more questions about his husbands. Poor Yugi, he was new to this game of lying and made up another fib that was different from the last.

"They're middle-aged men, with black hair and one having the most beautiful navy blue eyes you would ever see. His friend has wonderful red eyes that are so captivating. They have their own pet lion and tiger that they ride with the grace of a skilled horseman." Yugi said. He was starting to panic and quickly gave them their gifts and shooed them out of the palace.

* * *

They returned back to the palace once again, telling their parents nothing once again. But they knew there was something fishy going on with Yugi. Why won't he tell them what his husbands really looked like? What is so special about them that he won't tell? They couldn't sleep with the rage boiling within them for Yugi's defiance with not telling those close to him what his husbands looked like.

When morning came, they rushed to the rock, jumping off. The West Wind thought about letting them fall to their deaths once again but Yugi's words were their orders, although one gust of wind still agreed with the idea of letting them fall. Their plot was soon to be enact. "And Yugi will be thrown to the gutter like he should be." Mai said to Anzu.

* * *

Zypher: -closes the book once more- And that's all for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and will leave a nice review. I will tell you now, angst will be highly present in the next chapter so be prepared. If you want someone to blame, blame Anzu and Mai for they'll be the cause of it.


	3. His Sisters' Plan

Zypher: Here I am again with another chapter to Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price. I hoped you had enjoyed the last chapter well and will love this one. (even with the angst) -opens to book to read the next chapter-

* * *

Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price

Chapter 3

* * *

When they were heading towards Yugi, they pretended to weep. "You poor boy," They sobbed. "We have thought about it long and hard and we decided to tell you. You must know before you are in danger." Anzu continued. "What do you mean?" he asked, quite wary about this.

"You know we love you too much to let you be fated with this but you must know before its too late. Your husbands are enormous snakes! They're dangerous things that could crush you like a twig or fill your body with their venom. Remember that the oracle said that you would marry two savage beasts! We talked to the people and some said they have seen these creatures. They said that they take people into their wonderful palace and feed the men until they're nice and plump or impregnate woman and wait until their are ready, the child being ripe and full before one of them eats them whole." Mai explained.

"Yes and we don't want that to happen to you! The only choice you have is to run away with us, right now!" Anzu said. Poor Yugi, so beautiful and yet so naive. He believe every wicked lie his sisters told and started to turn pale with fear. "It must be true!" he said with horror.

"That's why they won't let me see them! They are horrible creatures that only want my body as food." he said, caressing his stomach, now feeling sorry for his unborn child. Anzu and Mai saw they were winning and with hidden glee, continued on with their plight.

"There's only one way how to defeat these horrible things. Get a knife and hide it under your pillow. Then get a lamp and make sure it has plenty of oil. Light it and turn the wick down, placing it behind the curtain since it won't shine through that heavy silk. When those revolting serpents are asleep, curled around your body like the slimy things they are, take the lamp, fetch your knife and slice their heads off. We'll hide in the room so we can take their treasure and leave the palace so you can get married to a nice human." Anzu said.

When they knew Yugi took their ingenious plan to heart, they left to go back to their boring old husbands but was filled with delight that Yugi will kill off his own because of their plan. And they didn't want to be found when the disaster struck.

It was nothing but agony for Yugi. He didn't want to be married to deadly serpents but he still loved them. They treated him well and gave him a wonderful place to live and food to eat. They can't possibly be evil but the truth of his sisters' words took over rational thought and he headed back to his palace. When he got back, he still thought about what they said and the love he held for them. Would he dare do such a thing to the ones he loved? He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, making his decision.

He lit the lamp and hid the knife, waiting for nightfall.

* * *

When night finally came, in the pitch dark, they came once again and made love to him, so gentle and so sweet. Yugi loved it as always but was still determined. When they were asleep, he took out the knife and took the lamp. He turned up the wick and went to do the deadly deed but gasped with he found out who was sharing his bed.

They were the most beautiful and delicate of people. When Yugi saw the wings on Yami's back, he finally knew exactly who they were. He breathed in lightly. _'It was Yami and Aqua themselves!'_ he thought with shock. The gods of Love. They were the ones that always shared his bed.

He looked down and there was his bow and quiver of arrows right there, propped at the end of the bed. He would've touched the tip of the arrows but he didn't want to do that but curiosity won and he gently touched it, pricking himself. He was now blinded by love with Love and pounced on Aqua, kissing and caressing, just hopelessly dazzled by his smooth scales and soft, silky spines. He was careless, though, when he placed the lamp down and when he accidentally nudged it, a drop of scalding-hot oil landed on Yami's shoulder.

He woke up and took in the situation. Seeing Yugi with the knife cause him to fly off, catching Aqua's attention who also looked back to him and flew off as well. He grabbed onto his tail though and he shook him off. He landed with a thump on the forest ground and Yami landed in front of him, speaking with anger and sadness.

"You mortal fool! Our mother told us to make you fall in love with a nobody, a idiotic person that you don't really deserve. But we disobeyed and fell in love with you instead. But you broke our agreement and listened to those filthy-minded sisters of yours! We'll have our revenge on them yet but now, as punishment for this," he started as he turned away from the saddened prince.

"You can never see us again." he said softly, tears coming to his eyes as he flew away, soaring into the skies and back to his home.

After hearing this Yugi cried. Because of his carelessness, he had driven away the ones that gave him what he wanted. He knew he couldn't live with himself from doing such a dishonest act and went to drown himself in the river that led him to the palace all those months ago.

But the river god won't let him do so and washed him ashore. With depressing thoughts, he wandered on continuously until he came upon a strange city. But this was a city where his eldest sister ruled and he quickly made it to the palace.

Mai was surprised to see him there, crying his little heart out. "What happened, Yugi?" she asked, still wanting to play the caring sister game with him since she was still jealous. "I did as you both told me but who shared my bed wasn't two ugly serpents but Venus' dear children themselves lying by my side asleep!

"I was overcome with shock and emotion and accidentally spilt a drop of oil on Yami's shoulder! They got up, saw the knife and Aqua told me: "Leave, you vile child! We shall divorce you and marry your dear elder sister instead!" Yugi explained, now glad he had gotten better with his lies.

Mai could hardly wait and told her husband some believable lies, she ran to the cliff and jumped off. But since Yugi's orders were cancelled, they didn't let her down gently and she fell to her death. Yugi went to the city where his younger sister ruled and told her the same story and just as eager, went to the cliff and died upon the rocks below.

After the deed was done, he traveled on, bearing the weight of his child and hoped that he could do something to bring back Yami and Aqua.

* * *

Zypher: And that's how the wicked sisters were taken care of. But poor Yugi has to suffer now. Oh what will he do? Well, you find out about that in the final chapter. See you all soon and leave a nice review.


	4. Back Together Again

Zypher: And here we are at the last chapter. I thanks those that have enjoyed this story so much and have left me great reviews. So here's is the final chapter to this tale for all to read. -opens to book to the final pages and started to read-

Note to Travelling Reviewer - For your information, just because I deleted your review doesn't mean I'm a coward. I'm not copying this word to word so it doesn't count as plagiarizing. If you don't like this story then don't read it. You choose on your own to keep reading this if you didn't like it in the first place and I'm not forcing you to do so. Those who read it choose to read it and they like it but you continue to read it when you don't so I suggest that if you don't like it, stop reading cause I don't need your cruel words. I had enough of that.

* * *

Lovers' Fate, Jealousy's Price

Chapter 4

* * *

Poor Yugi has went to search for his dear beloved ones all over the world but to no luck for they had returned to their mother, Yami in bed - in pain from the nasty burn.

Along the way, an annoying bird was on its way to Venus with news about what was going on. The bird found her enjoying a bath in the ocean and told her that her son Yami was bedridden with a horrible wound, along with Aqua, after having an affair with a mortal boy and that the talk was about her having a nervous breakdown that she went onto a holiday! And that as a result, everything was in a complete disorder with no love in anyone's lives.

This conniving bird poisoned Venus' mind with those lies and she demanded to know the name of the child that dare seduce and harm her son. "If I remember correctly," The bird said with malicious glee. "That his name was Yugi!" With anger boiling high, she abruptly placed an end to her vacation and returned back home to talk with Yami and Aqua.

"You lazy, disobediant little fools! I told you to ruin that child's life but you dare go and sleep with him instead! But as you both know, I'm not too old to have children and I can replace you without a care! Or I can confiscate your little games that you care so much for and give them to someone else! I have been sick and tired of you shooting your arrows at me, sneering at me and showing no respect to your stepfather! I know you both have always made Mars fall in love with another woman to piss me off! But I'm going to make you sorry for doing this out of all things!" she said.

Wisely, so she would never notice he was actually listening, Yami pretended to be asleep while Aqua had his head under the covers of his bed. Still fuming, Venus left to determine their punishment. She bumped into Ceres and Juno as she was walking thought the halls.

Her aunt Ceres asked, although already knowing without a thought, was what making her so red and puffy. "Help me, auntie, a foul child named Yugi is who I am looking for. He disappeared after... a scandal of an affair with..." she said, still angry.

"What's the problem with that?" Ceres asked. "Two meet, fall in love. What's so wrong with that? It's natural and who wouldn't fall head over heels in love with your children? They did inherited your talents. It's so silly that you try to ban them from doing what you yourself encourage everyone else to do." Ceres said.

"And you do have to remember, they aren't little anymore. They are old enough to sort out their own affairs." Juno said. Of course, Ceres and Juno were not being entirely honest because they fear Yami and Aqua like any other goddess and knew it may be safer if they didn't say anything to insult them.

Venus was not impressed with their ungrateful help and left to head back to the seashore to think of another way to find the boy and take care of him.

* * *

Yugi was still roaming around, trying to locate his dear husbands, determine to do whatever he could to win their trust once again. One day as he traveled, he came upon a temple on a hilltop. He walked inside and said it was a terrible mess. Offerings of corn, sheaves of barley, sickles and scythes were strewn about the temple without a care.

Without a single thought, he started to clean up the mess that was made. Soon enough, Ceres came back and was happy to see everything was cleaned up. "Why thank you, young child." she said.

"It was nice of you to care for my temple when Venus is going berserk with finding you." She continued. "Oh please help me, dear goddess! I wish to have a place where I can hide for a while and rest my weary body." Yugi pleaded to her. "Of course I would love to but my niece and I are very close so leave out now or I will have you arrested and taken to Venus herself." Ceres said.

Defeated, he left and soon came upon another temple. He stayed there and it wasn't a surprise to see Juno come. She too said she would love to take care of him but refused and threw him out for she would never offend Venus by helping him.

Now desperate, he only did the one thing that could help him. He would have to go to Venus and try to gain her trust. But he didn't have no idea how this would work. Venus currently was getting her chariot and with her flock of birds, went to Jupiter's palace and went to Mercury, demanding his help with her plan.

"She told him that she wanted to make an announcement to all mankind, describing the massive reward that will be given if they locate Yugi, who she claimed was her escaped slave. After giving him a picture, she left for home.

He wasted no time and appeared everywhere in the world, proclaiming Venus' announcement. "Hear me, everyone! For anyone who can find the boy named Yugi, an escaped slave of the goddess Venus shall be rewarded with seven kisses upon thy lips plus one with full tongue involvement." Mercury announced.

* * *

But for young Yugi, he has already made his way to Venus' palace by himself. But he was grabbed by his hair by one of Venus' lesser slaves and brought up to her roughly. Did he get his promised reward? Not even history revealed this.

"So brat, you have finally come to see you mother-in-law at last, hmm? Or have you come to see your dear husbands that you have ran off with your carelessness? My dear Yami is still ill because of the burn you gave him. But please, do make yourself at home!" Venus said before calling her two slaves named Pain and Agony and they didn't waste no time carrying out the orders of their mistress.

Yugi was taken away and was kicked, whipped and tortured by them. They soon brought him back, broken and bleeding and Venus laughed with evil glee. "So, you dare try to make a grandmother of me? I am very young and don't deserve such a role! Even if I let you birth this child, she'll never be immortal! She'll be nothing but a mongrel, little brat just like you!" she said.

She walked over to him and stood over him menacingly before ripping away his clothes and grabbed him by his hair. She shook him without a care before taking him to a room that was filled with a heap of grains and seeds.

She told him to separate them before the next day and left him there. He was to saddened to do a thing, feeling horrible to have made Yami ill. _'And it was all my fault. I deserve this. I just hope our child won't be treated this way when he or she's old enough.'_ Yugi thought as he rubbed his stomach lightly.

Before the night was done though, a friendly nest of ants came in, saw him in his depressed, lonely state and helped him separate the grains with ease into their piles. Venus came back the next day as promised, tipsy and reeking of perfume and seeing that the job was done, slapped poor Yugi.

"There's no way how you could have done this in one night! You asked some wretch to do this for you!" she said angrily. Yugi soon got dressed in the rags left for him and went to bed, thinking of his husbands and cried until he fell asleep. He was so close to them and yet so far.

* * *

The next day, Venus had another task for him. She pointed over to some woods. "In those woods are sheep with golden fleece. I want you to go in there and grab some for me. Right now!" she said before leaving once again. Yugi looked to the stream that was nearby and was prepared to drown himself once again when a friendly fox came to him and stopped him from killing himself.

"Wait little one, I know you're depressed. You can get that wool but wait till nightfall when they are sleeping. If you go in there now, you will get killed for those sheep are mad during the day. They will headbutt you or bite you with their poisonous teeth." The fox said.

Yugi nodded and waited till night, entering the forest and picking the wool from the thorns where it was collected with help from the fox. Once he believe he had enough, he returned the wool back to the goddess who yelled at him once again. "I know you must've asked some sucker to do this for you! I have something else for you to do that is a real test. You see that mountain over there? At the top is a stream that gushes from the top. I want you to get some water for me and you best not fail me." Venus said as she took the wool from him and gave him a jar. He sighed lightly and started to venture to the mountain, suicide on his thoughts once more.

When he got closer though as night turned to day, he saw that it was impossible. But an eagle, Jupiter's own pet, came to him and stopped him before he could venture further. "Do you not know that this stream is the river Styx? Even the gods are terrified of its waters but I can get it for you so you don't hurt yourself!" The eagle said, taking the jar in his talons and flew up to the top, filling it with ease and brought it back down to him. He pet the eagle and thanked him before heading back to the palace.

Venus was beyond her rage as he came back with the task completed and took the jar from him before giving him one more. "I have one last task for you, dear child. Take this jar to the Underworld. Give it to Queen Proserpine. Ask her to swap this for a little box of her special beauty because I do not have anymore after sitting up night after night watching over my dear sons. And hurry it up for I need it tonight!" Venus said as he gave him the jar.

Yugi knew this was a non-too-subtle death sentence so he decided the quickest way to the Underworld was to throw himself off a tower. But the tower he came up to was a friendly one and gave him some helpful advice.

"Yes, little one, you'll get there quick enough but if you want to get back, you must follow what I tell you. Go to Taenarum and find a hole. That hole leads to King Pluto's palace. Take with you two pieces of barley bread soaked in honey water and two coins. Carry a piece of bread in each hand and the coins in your mouth. Venus as the evil person she is to you will try to make you drop the bread so you can not continue on. She will send to you all sorts of apparitions to make you feel sorry for them just because of how they look.

"A lame driver, a poor floating corpse and three old ladies weaving cloth. Ignore them all and look for Charon, he's the ferryman who will take you over Styx if you pay him. The sops are for Cerberus who guards the gates of Hell. Throw him one and he'll let you pass. Proserpine will give you what you asked. Take the second sop and give it to Cerberus and use the second coin to get back across. And whatever you do, don't open the box on any account." The tower told him. He thanked the tower and did as he asked, getting two coins and bread soaked in honey water. As he crossed the Styx, he saw Cerberus watching him and he stood, holding out the bread.

The middle head lowered and sniffed the bread before taking it from his hand, licking it afterwards before letting him pass. He gave the jar to the Queen and he was given the box. He left and paid Charon once again, feeding Cerberus on the way back who gave him a friendly lick on the cheek as he went by. When he was out of the Underworld, he made the journey back but was curious of what was in the box. When he was nearly home, his naivety and curiosity took over like before and he took a peek.

"What's the harm in taking a peek?" he said to himself. He looked inside and saw no beauty, or anything at all. But the box did contain an invisible cloud of Deathly Sleep which covered him and he soon fell to the ground, deeply asleep.

* * *

Yami was soon feeling well, and was eager to find his lovely prince once again for he didn't want to be away from him any longer. He woke up Aqua and they both were soon off. Their wings, stronger from their long, undisturbed rest, carried them to where Yugi laid, wrapped in Sleep. Aqua brushed the sleep off on him and placed it back in the box while Yami woke him up with a tiny prick from his arrows.

Yugi looked up to the before looking down with shame. He didn't want to face them after so long. Yami place a hand on his cheek. "Do not cry, little one. I wish we can explain why we came back to you after we said we wouldn't but we have no time to explain. Finish our mother's deed and we'll take care of the rest."

Aqua handed him the box and helped him up. Yugi looked back to them once more and was soon on his way to the palace. When he was gone, Yami and Aqua flew up to the heavens and threw themselves at Jupiter's feet. They begged for him to help them and Jupiter, despise all the tricks they played on him in the past, did kept a soft spot for them.

"Fine, I'll try to forget all those time you have involved me in sordid affairs with mortal women." he said with a chuckle. "But let's keep that behind us. Find me a really attractive young woman and leave your mother to me."

* * *

All the immortals were commanded to come to Olympus and when they all got there, Jupiter made the announcement. "We all know, Yami and Aqua, the mischievous little brats who's always tempting one of us to sinful affairs with a mortal or other. It's time that we domesticate them, to be married and have their own responsibilities. That will keep them from causing so much trouble for us. I sentence them to live forever with the boy they seduced. He is theirs to have and to hold and nothing shall break the bond between them." Jupiter said and saw Venus squirming.

He turned to her and told her: "Don't fret, my dear. Your sons won't be marrying beneath them as you so think. Mercury, go and fetch the boy and bring him back here." Jupiter said and he was off.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room, crying. He finally sees the ones he wanted to see for so long but he didn't want them to see him like he was now. "I will never get them back. I'm so ugly now. Not even the glorious beauty I was given at birth will change this now. I minus well be getting used to my life as a lowly servant." he said quietly to himself and wiped his eyes free of tears as he lied down.

Mercury came into the room and looked upon the dejected child. He walked over and grasped his shoulder lightly and he looked up to him. "Oh, great god Mercury. May I ask what brings you here?" he asked, looking down to not disrespect the god.

"You have been summoned for a wondrous thing. Come with me." he said, taking Yugi's hand and brought him back to Olympus. He looked around in awe as Mercury led him to where the others were gathered and soon looked up to see Yami and Aqua standing there with Jupiter.

Jupiter held of cup of divine nectar and walked over to him. "Young prince, Yugi, you have been through a lot just for love and so have they so we now give you immortal life so you can always be with them in holy matrimony." Jupiter said as he held the cup out to them. Yugi looked to them with wide eyes.

"After everything I did, you want me back?" Yugi asked. "Yes, we cannot live our lives without you. It was foolish of us to send you away because of what your sisters tried to make you do. We want you back with us Yugi and continue with our lives like it once was." Yami answered.

"But, I'm not like I was when we first met. I'm ugly and dirty." Yugi murmured, looking down to his ragged clothes. Aqua walked over to him and picked him up.

"Yugi, your beauty is nothing compared to your heart. We, at first, fell in love with your beauty but there was more than just that. Your gentle, caring nature showed us there was more than just beauty. We want to stay with you for as long as we're alive." Aqua said. Yugi smiled and hugged him, crying tears of happiness. Aqua smiled before letting him down and Jupiter held out the cup to Yugi. "Come, Yugi! Drink this and become immortal."

He nodded and took a sip of the nectar. They cheered for him and they soon had a feast to celebrate. Yugi enjoyed himself immensely now that he was finally back together with those that he almost lost. He was married again, this time properly, to Yami and Aqua.

* * *

They spend their days together as always and no less than nine months was the awaited day. Yugi was in bed with Aqua by his side. He was caressing his face gently and whispering sweet nothings to him. "We will always love you, little one. Don't ever think that we won't." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded with a smile before he scrunched his face in pain. Aqua sat up, slightly alarmed before seeing blood coating the sheets and smiled. "It's ok, little one. You'll be fine. You're just ready to have our child." Aqua said.

Yugi looked up to him. "But how?" he asked. "Don't worry, I got everything under control here." he said. He placed his hands over his stomach and gently pressed down with care. Yugi watched curiously and gasped when he watched as his hands slipped into his stomach without making a cut or anything.

It was a while before Aqua pulled out the small child, cutting the umbilical cord from the child before cleaning her off. Yugi sat up and watched with care as Aqua wrapped a small blanket around her. Her cries echoed through the room and Yugi smiled. "Can I hold her?" he asked and he gave her to him.

"There, our wonderful child is finally here." Aqua said as he laid down beside him once more. Yugi had tears in his eyes and wiped them away. "Yes, our child. But what should we name her?" Yugi asked. "How about Pleasure? She is a child of the great Love Gods you know and I bet she'll be the best goddess around." Aqua said and he nodded. "Yes, Pleasure will be perfect." he whispered as he held her close.

Their lives couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this little tale. I'm glad for those that have enjoyed this story and will leave a review. Now I shall be getting back to my regular stories so be ready for another update soon. See you all later.


End file.
